Problem: Container A holds 4 red balls and 6 green balls; containers B and C each hold 6 red balls and 4 green balls. A container is selected at random and then a ball is randomly selected from that container. What is the probability that the ball selected is green? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: There are three different possibilities for our first decision, each corresponding to which container we choose. So, if we choose container A, with $\frac{1}{3}$ probability, we have a $\frac{6}{10} = \frac{3}{5}$ probability of drawing green, which means we have  a $\frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{3}{5} = \frac{1}{5}$ of picking Container A and then picking a green ball. Similarly for container B the probability is $\frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{4}{10} = \frac{2}{15}$, and the same for container C. So, the total probability is $\frac{1}{5} + \frac{2}{15} + \frac{2}{15} =\boxed{ \frac{7}{15}}$.